Depression is a common disease. According to statistics, about 25% females in the global population had been experiencing depression in their lives, and about 10% males had been experiencing depression (referring to Modern Psychology written by Ch'un-Hsing Chang). World Health Organization (WHO) published, “The incidence of depression in the world is about 11%. At present, about 340 million psychological depressed patients are in the world, and the number is increased. The investigation is found that the depression will be increased to be the number two common disease in the world from now on to 20 years later.”
At present, anti-depression pharmaceuticals in the domestic and overseas markets consist mainly selective serotonin reuptake inhibitors (SSRIs), such as Prozac (fluoxetine hydrochloride), Paxil (Paroxetine or paroxetine hydrochloride) and Zoloft (sertraline hydrochloride), etc. These pharmaceuticals function by increasing the component and the content of serotonin in the human body to decrease and release the symptoms of depression. This kind of pharmaceuticals all have side effects of different levels. The research is published that these pharmaceuticals have the ability to correct chemical imbalance in the human body, but more often than not, they are still unable to calm the patients. In recent years, whether the depression pharmaceuticals, such as Prozac, are harmful had became a serious social problem, whereas Paxil was even found to be harmful in 1996. Paxil has been recalled continually from the market since 2001. In June 2004, the New York State Attorney General accused GlaxoSmithKline Company of the Great British of beguilingly concealing the research report of the linkage between Paxil and “increased risk of suicidal behavior and tendencies in adolescents.” In light of the current situation, the search for a new generation of pharmaceuticals with less side effects and more pronounced/potent anti-depression qualities has become the center of attention of the entire pharmaceutical world.
It is therefore attempted by the applicant to deal with the above situation encountered in the prior art.